The Wingman Hero: Ingenium
by Sephsticles101
Summary: A supposedly secret meeting between Tenya Iida and Izuku Midoriya turns into Tenya trying to play matchmaker for his two closest friends, Izuku and Ochako. Shenanigans ensue. Inspired by a scene from the anime "Tsurezure Children".


_My name is Tenya Iida, and I am a student at UA Academy._

 _My friend Midoriya has asked me to meet him behind the school gym, and thus I am walking my way there at this very moment. I wonder what he could want? Perhaps it's time to find out, since I can already see him._

"What's up, Midoriya?" _I said, raising my hand to greet him._

"H-hey, Iida! You're here!" _He waves back at me in return. I see Midoriya standing behind a bench, and right beside him is...Uraraka?_

 _That's right. This sweet girl is Uraraka, the kindly angel who has shown affection for Midoriya, and also one of my friends. But...if such is the case, then why did I get invited to such an intimate meeting?_

"You two are all alone out here, Midoriya. Why did you want me to come along and meet you?" _I whisper into his ear._

"Well, you see, Uraraka asked to meet me out here and it's my first time being all alone with a girl! I felt so nervous coming all by myself so that why I asked you…"

 _What._

"So, here we are behind the gym, Uraraka. What did you want from me?"

"Huh?" _Uraraka briefly tenses up, then produces a tote bag from below the bench._ "Oh! I made too much mochi the other day, so I thought I'd share with you, Deku!"

 _Such a flimsy excuse. That's your favorite food! There's no such thing as too much mochi for someone like you!_

 _Midoriya tenses up as well and his cheeks start blushing._ "O-Oh! That's so nice. But you really shouldn't have, I don't deserve that!"

 _ **WHAT?!**_

 _Midoriya! You're so caught up in your own humility that you can't even see what Uraraka is trying to do!_

"Nonsense, Midoriya! You should accept it with the greatest of gratefulness! I'm sure she made this with you in mind!"

"A-are you saying she's lying?! Of course she didn't! She-she's just trying to be nice!"

 _He's blushing even harder. Obviously he's flattered, but he's just too deep in denial._

 _Perhaps I'll have better luck with Uraraka._

"Uraraka, please excuse me. It appears I may have interrupted your moment. Perhaps I should get going."

"Uhh, no, It's okay! You can stay, Iida!"

 _What? You too, Uraraka?!_

"Midoriya, Uraraka made you some mochi. Accept it and say 'Thank you'."

"Huh?! But it wouldn't be fair if only I get some!"

"Oh, no need to worry! I brought two boxes of it!

 _Yes, that's it! Keep going Midoriya, and soon you'll have yourself a nice picnic date with her!_

"Wow, you brought two? How about that, Iida! Maybe we can share it-"

" **Are you in fact the stupidest man on the planet, Midoriya?! She made the mochi for YOU! At the very least, you two should be the ones to share it!"**

 _Their cheeks grow bright red and they both go wide-eyed. Looks like it's working._

"W-w-what the heck are you talking about, Iida?! Uraraka made extra, she's just playing nice!"

" **Open your eyes! She asked to meet you behind the gym. She's not just being nice! She obviously has feelings for you!"**

"W-WHAT?! That's ridiculous! She only asked me to come here because rumors would start flying if she gave me mochi in front of the whole school!"

" **Miss Uraraka is offering you her sweets! Just accept it and take the damn mochi!"  
**

"How-how could you, Iida?! You're being incredibly disrespectful."

 _What?! Disrespectful?! Aaaargh! That's it, I didn't want to have to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures!_

 _I take a deep breath to calm myself, and then I turn around while straightening my glasses._

"Alright then. So be it."

"Huh? I don't get it, Iida."

"I can see the writing on the wall, Midoriya, Uraraka. It's obvious that your romance has become more important than our friendship."

"W-what?!" _They reply in unison as I start to walk away._

 _I'm sorry to have to hurt your feelings, but someday you'll understand. You can thank me later._

"Now then, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way. You two enjoy your mochi."

"N-no! Iida, don't leave!"

"Hang on!"

 _ **Will you two just take a hint already?! I am trying to leave you alone!**_

"Iida, next time I'll make some mochi for you too! And next time, let's share together with Deku!"

 _Sigh. Fine, I'll hold you to that, Uraraka. But for now, best of luck you lovebirds! I'll leave you to it!_

 _...but perhaps it wouldn't hurt to watch them for a bit longer? I turn around and try to listen to the rest of their conversation._

"Here you go, Deku! I have to go somewhere, so I have to go now! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Uhh, yeah! Sure! Thanks again, Uraraka!"

 _ **Wha-WHAT?! That's IT?!**_

 _ **These two have a long way to go, that's for sure.**_

* * *

These two just can't take a hint, can they?

If anyone is asking, this scene was inspired by the first one from Episode 10 of Tsurezure Children.

Thanks for reading, and God bless!


End file.
